Something To Believe In
by 44musicfreak44
Summary: Pre-XFiles. In the summer of 1978, two teens share a moment. Light MSR.


_A/N: Another one-shot, though longer this time. I've always wanted to write a Pre-XFiles story, so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy and please review :)_

_Summary: Pre-XFiles. In the summer of 1978, two teens share a moment. Conversing about life and loss._

_Genre: Pre-XFiles, Friendship, Angst, Light MSR_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: Don't own The X-Files, that honour belongs to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions._

* * *

_**Something To Believe In**_

_44musicfreak44_

The sky was azure in colour, large cotton clouds drifting from the warm summer breeze. It caressed her skin, cooling the humid heat that clung in the August air. The girl was laying underneath a large Oak tree, the branches swaying calmly back and forth, bright green leaves rustling together creating a symphony of nature.

From her vantage point, she could see the sun shining through the leaves, trails of light cascading down towards earth. Children could be heard, their loud giggles echoing across the park, while parents watched them with careful eyes. Pushing a strand of red hair out of her face, she sat up, leaning against the trunk of the tree and wrapped her arms around her legs. Bare feet laid in the grass, she clenched her toes, searching for the cool, damp earth.

Propping her head across the bark of the tree, she glanced upwards again squinting her eyes as a ray of golden light shone onto her face, wondering. Just wondering. Thoughts tumbling in her mind, questions that may never be answered. Focusing her gaze onto a particular branch, she wondered how old the tree was. Twenty, fifty, even a hundred years maybe? How long had it been in the park? Was it planted here, if so, by who?

The oak tree was the only one standing in the small park, besides the ones along the borders of the park. If it hadn't been so hot, she would have attempted to climb it, scale higher and higher among the branches until she became part of the horizon. Part of the tree, hidden from view by the excessive foliage. Invisible to the world.

The girl closed her blue eyes for a moment and sighed before opening them once more, hoping to have a completely different view of the park, of life, of herself. But the same old features stuck out.

A jungle-gym was placed to the left, the kids from earlier still racing around, parents sitting on a bench nearby. There was a small pond beside the entrance that usually held a few ducks, she occasionally went over there to dip her feet in the water while watching the ducks, as they preened their feathers and swam about.

Directly across from her was a worn out swing-set, the once vivid yellow and blue paint chipping off and the steel chains brown from years of rust. But now, a boy who looked a few years older then her, maybe eighteen, nineteen, was sitting on one of the swings gazing up into the late afternoon sky.

She tilted her head to the side, analyzing the newcomer.

He was wearing a pair of red running sneakers, faded jeans and a baggy grey t-shirt. Though the shirt was baggy, he looked thin, too thin. His skin was slightly pale, no worse than hers, and he was tall. Lanky arms stuck out from underneath his clothing, lanky but lean. His hands were clamped tight around the chains holding up the swing, knuckles white from his grasp.

She couldn't exactly distinguish the colour of his eyes from her position, but they seemed to be a hazel-brown. He had light brown hair, which was a mess atop his head, a few strands falling into his eyes. His mouth was pulled into a taught line, and there were large dark rings around his orbs.

From what she could tell and by the expression on his face, he looked utterly _broken_.

Dana Scully was captivated.

The boy was handsome, but it was the complete anguish in his eyes and defeat in his stature that drew her to him. She was left wondering once again. What brought him to this park, why did he come? Why is he sitting on a swing in the park looking devastated? What made him so devastated?

He continued to stare into the sky, oblivious to the redheaded teen, who's focus was entirely on him.

Her eyebrows came together as a frown appeared on her face. She wanted nothing more than to go over and ask what was wrong, to try and figure out why he was so sad, to ease his pain.

Suddenly, the breath was stolen from her lungs as he lowered his head, an inaudible gasp passing her lips. She froze under his intense gaze, eyes that held such misery, as he stared, studying her. Just as she had done to him. A million hours seemed to pass while he watched her, compared to the mere moments that did.

Their connection was broken however, when he cradled his head in his arms, facing towards the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Dana blinked, trying to ignore how her heart was beating abnormally faster than usual. Leaning her chin against a knee, she continued to examine the older teen. Wondering about what had just happened.

It was strange, how she and her emotions were reacting to a mere stranger! She praised herself on having full control over her emotions and body. One of the few things she _had_ control over in her life.

But the sympathy and sadness were flowing freely throughout her veins at the moment, for the boy sitting on a rickety old swing across from her. The feelings were something she could comprehend, but the way he had physically gotten a reaction from her, was the most confusing.

The surprised gasp. The feeling as if he took her breath away with just a glance. The way her heart had sped up, pounding loudly within her chest. The most surprising, was how she felt a strange connection with him. As if they could read each other like a book with one gaze.

In most cases, she had a hard time forming connections, friendships with people. She wasn't a very trusting person by nature and mainly stuck to herself. The boy, he was different. Dana couldn't place it, but she felt almost content, comfortable, when he had looked at her. Like they had formed a connection within those few seconds.

Closing her orbs once more, she took another deep breath and snapped them open. Her eyes set on him, determined. Slowly, she unwrapped her arms and pushed herself off the grass, standing tall and proud. Reaching down, she quickly picked up the pair of sandals that were beside her and started to walk towards the boy.

Raising a hand to shade her eyes from the sun as she stepped out of the protective shadows the large tree encased her with. Sandals hanging from her right hand, eyes squinting and hair blowing in the breeze, the girl continued her trek, approaching him with each small step she took.

His elbows were still resting on his knees, head held in his hands as he thoughtlessly swayed back and forth. He didn't hear her approach, but Dana was painfully aware of the faint sounds coming from her footsteps. How the blood was rushing in her ears and heart beating up a storm.

Taking a measured breath she tried not to startle him when her feet hit the dusty, orange coloured sand beneath the swing-set. She stopped near the empty swing beside him, about two feet away. Swallowing thickly, the redhead glanced up into the sky, then spoke the first words that came to mind.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

His head fired up at her voice, a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Sadness, fear, but most of all confusion. Confusion, to why this girl was standing here talking to him.

Glancing into his eyes once more, she felt paralysed by his gaze. Hazel eyes stared into blue, not a word said. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"I've been waiting for six years now, and I don't know how long I'll have too."

Dana watched as he shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. His hands grasped onto the metal chains once more, as he glanced towards his feet, pushing himself off the ground with the soles of his shoes.

Dropping her sandals, she turned and occupied the swing next to him, swaying, arms locked tight around the chains, anchoring herself. She opened her mouth the speak, to ask why he was waiting, or for who, but he beat her to the punch.

"Have you ever felt that your life is spiralling out of control, but there's nothing you can do to stop the total nosedive it has taken. Just...powerless. Even though the earth keeps turning, it's as though your whole world has stopped and you're broken off from reality. That when the thing that meant most to you is suddenly taken and you're completely and utterly lost. So broken and fractured that there is no secure way that you'll ever be the same again. Truly and absolutely gone, that no one could drag you back from the dark abyss that has become your life."

His voice had almost became a whisper near the end of his speech, pure defeat in his low tones. She stared at him, eyes wide, mouth gaped. Pulse beating erratically. The boys words echoing some of the thoughts that had been playing within the confines of her mind.

He faced her and lightly snorted, a small smile gracing his features.

"Sorry kid," he began apologetically, "I shouldn't have dumped that all on you, or expect you to understand. I just felt that I could trust you, I don't know. You must think I'm some kind of nut."

Clearing her throat, Dana spoke, surprising him. "That's okay, sometimes it's good to get things off your chest and by verbalizing your thoughts you can finally think clearer."

She bit her lip and paused for a moment, debating whether to reveal her true feelings to him.

"And in a way, I agree with you. About having no control about what happens in your own life, that sometimes it feels as though you're helpless and everything is changing, but you're still stuck. Not able to do a damn thing.

"My dad works in the navy, so we're constantly moving around to different homes, neighbourhoods. Truthfully, I hate it. Always adjusting to the current situation, never in a stable position. A few years ago, I gave up trying to make new friends after a move because I knew it would only end with heartbreak. Even now, I only unpack the bare essentials that I need, knowing that in a few months time we'll be off to another house, another city, another town.

"I like to have a handle on my own emotions and body, even if the world around me is chaos. Usually I stick to myself and hide my true feelings, never letting anyone get close. Which is why I'm kind of surprised that I'm spouting this all out to you, a total stranger. I guess I understand how you thought you could trust me, because I feel the same way."

Dana smiled sheepishly at him, "By the way, I'm not a kid. Turned sixteen a few months ago."

He grinned as she said that, their gazes never breaking away from the other. "Well, I still got two years on you. Junior."

She glared and he held his hands up in mock defence.

Heaving a sigh, he turned away again, glancing heavenward.

"Sorry 'bout the comment about you not being able to understand. Usually I can read people rather well, you're the first to stump me. So why are you out here all alone?"

Digging a foot into the sand, she let it warm the sole of her foot before kicking off the ground, using her arms and legs to propel herself forward. Pumping her arms she began to swing, higher and higher, until buildings could be seen through the treetops.

"Hmm...Don't know if I should answer that. My mother told me not to talk to strangers," Dana yelled playfully down at him, as she descended back down before swinging back, then using her legs to gain momentum back upwards.

Hair flew wild, tickling her face as she swung backwards once more, looking down at the boy. He was watching her thoughtfully and smiled. Pushing herself forwards once more, using all the strength in her arms, she hurtled off the swing with a laugh before plummeting back to earth.

Landing with both feet on the ground, she spun around in the sand and fell to the ground in a heap, cross-crossing her legs.

The boy chuckled, his eyes lighting up in amusement. He shook his head at her, lips still curved into a smile.

"The name's Fox. Fox Mulder."

She raised an eyebrow. "Fox? Interesting."

Her narrowed his eyes, clearly not amused. "How so?"

Dana smiled, from his reaction it looked as if using his first name severely irritated him. She could have laughed at the pout on his face.

"Well, _Fox_, I just never would have pegged you with that name. It's unique."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "So then, whats your name, Ms. Redheaded who has an unconditional detestation for moving and 'supposedly' doesn't talk to strangers." He asked with a chuckle.

"Scully. Dana Scully."

"Dana. Now that's an interesting name..."

She narrowed her eyes at his mocking tone. "Since were on a first name basis, I suppose were not strangers anymore, _Fox._"

He glared at her, but a good-natured smile was still on his lips. "Well _Dana_, I suppose not."

They stared at each other, blue eyes clashing with hazel, neither backing down. A million thoughts and emotions flowed through that single gaze, until she grinned. He tilted his head to the side confused. She laughed loudly, the rich sound coming from deep down and echoing through the park.

"Okay, okay, I'll call you Mulder instead of Fox. Just don't make that face again. Ahh, too funny."

"Fine, Scully. Now you were implying something about my face looking funny?"

She shook her head, "No it was just the pout you were making, you look fine."

"Oh, so I'm _fine_ looking am I?" He grinned.

Dana let out a breath, annoyed by the way he was twisting her words around and how they were affecting her. Ignoring the grin on his face she rolled her eyes

Fox chuckled, watching her as she picked up a handful of sand, before letting it fall between her fingertips.

"So, what are you doing here Scully?"

She glanced up at him, eyes shining as bright as the sky. "I found this place a few weeks ago. It's sort of an escape from my life, I come out here to relax and just think."

He nodded looking up at the sky again.

"What about you Mulder?"

He was surprised by her question, Dana could tell by the way he painstakingly froze, every muscle tense. His eyes were blazing and his jaw was clenched.

She watched him turn from the carefree teen he had been a moment before into a boy who looked like he had the world on his shoulders. Standing up, she took her seat in the swing beside him, wanting to reach over and comfort him, but forcing herself not to.

Biting a lip, Dana quietly spoke. "You don't have to tell me. But when I first saw you Mulder, it was like you were absolutely devastated. Broken from the inside out. I thought you might have been waiting for someone. Sorry..."

She turned away from him and observed the people around the park, watching as a mother held her sons hand as they walked towards the jungle-gym. Dana was surprised however, when Fox encased her hand with his own, his fingers creating trails of warmth that she could feel deep inside her heart.

Slowly bringing her eyes up to meet his, he smiled a her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Scully. Its just, personal."

Her gaze softened at the sincerity in his voice. Though the anguish was still present in his colourful orbs.

"But since you were honest and trustworthy with me, I should be with you."

Fox took a deep breath and she intertwined their fingers, encouraging him to speak. Giving him a source of comfort. He squeezed her hand, nodding gratefully at her and closed his eyes.

"When I said about waiting for six years, I was talking about my sister. Samantha." His voice was heavy and filled with dread. "She was taken, abducted, six years ago...I still don't know what happened to her and I'm afraid I never will. I'm afraid that I will be waiting forever."

Dana could hear his voice breaking and gently squeezed his hand.

He snapped his eyes open and she saw the tears forming in them. Blinking back her own. She spoke up, gazing intently at him.

"You can't stop looking. She'll always be your sister, in your heart and soul you know that. Mulder, you have to believe she is out there and have faith that maybe one day, you'll find her."

He let out a shaky breath, shoulders slouched. "You don't know how bad I want to believe that. But ever since Samantha was taken, my life has been in complete disarray. I can't handle the constant fighting of my parents, or the guilt that I feel, that it was my fault. Sometimes I just want to run, to escape everything. My parents, sister, my whole life. To try and make all the pain go away."

Fox sighed again and ran his other hand through his hair, making it stick up awkwardly in places. "I know that would never work, someday, I'm just going to have to accept that Samantha is gone and deal with the consequences. But maybe I will find her. The thought of her out there and defenceless is the one thing that will keep me on track. It will push me to never give up. Give me something to believe in."

Dana watched as the emotions flickered on his face, conflicting with each other, until he smiled at her. She slowly nodded, smiling back at him.

He brought her hand up and pressed his lips to it. She sucked in a breath, surprised as he grinned, embarrassed.

"Thank you Scully. For listening. For everything. I've come to trust you more than anyone in my life. So, thanks."

As he was about to pull away, she clutched onto his hand, freezing them both in place.

"No, thank you Mulder. You've been more of a friend to me than anyone I've ever known. You made me spill my guts, willingly. Talking to you, I was able to express my true emotions. Thank you Mulder."

He grinned broadly and grasped onto her hand tighter, not wanting to let the connection they had made in such little time slip away. She smiled back, eyes glittering.

The pair shyly smiled at each other, oblivious to the world around them. Their fingers twined together, in an unbreakable bond. Dana was still slightly shocked at how fast a connection had formed between them, how she could be so open with him, a stranger. But Mulder was no stranger, he was a person who listened to her thoughts, who cared. She had done the same to him, even before approaching him, she had watched at he sat alone on the swing, looking broken and pale.

But now, he was a friend.

Beaming up at him, she squeezed his hand again. He smiled back at her. They both sat like that for some time, neither wanting to break the contact that had formed.

Fox gazed back up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by as the sun shone in the sky. Dana did the same as a breeze of wind blew her hair around. She could hear his light whisper as he spoke again, the sound travelling through the air. Their hands still locked together.

"Maybe together, we have something to believe in."

* * *

_A/N: Well, this turned out way longer than I thought it was going to be. But I thoroughly enjoyed writing it :)_

_Till next time!_


End file.
